Three Minutes
by jekkah
Summary: JJ and Emily spend three minutes awaiting information that could change their lives forever *written for the Profiler Choice Awards*


_Author's Note: Just a short story to promote the Profiler Choice Awards. Check out the info at the end!_

**Three Minutes**

"What's taking so long?" Emily asked, her voice tinged with a nervous tone.

JJ bit back a sigh, not wanting to make her wife feel worse. "The test takes three minutes. It's only been about thirty seconds."

Emily frowned. "Oh."

"Honey," JJ said, gently, "it's only our first round of IVF. The chances that it took are really, really small."

"I know. It's just..." Emily's voice trailed off and she looked at JJ, miserably. "It's not like we have a limitless supply of money. What if it takes a really long time?"

JJ grabbed Emily's hand. "We have a plan, remember? We give this six months to work and if it doesn't, then we turn our focus to adoption."

Emily nodded. She paled. "But adoption comes with its own pitfalls. What if we don't get picked? What if the birth parents change their minds? What-"

"Emily!" JJ interrupted, forcefully. "Where is all of this coming from? I thought we were on the same page with our family plan?"

"We were. We are." Emily turned her face away. "I'm just getting nervous, I guess."

JJ cupped her face, forcing Emily to look at her. "I understand. I'm nervous, too. But we love each other and we have a plan; we have to believe in the plan. We have to keep the faith."

Emily smiled. "You're right. I know you're right."

"Besides, if we don't get pregnant in the next six months, we can always rethink the plan." JJ's eyes twinkled.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked her, cautiously.

JJ shrugged. "Well, we could always just get pregnant the old fashioned way."

Narrowing her eyes, Emily questioned, "How exactly am I supposed to knock you up? I'm kinda missing some of the proper equipment for that."

"I didn't say you had to knock me, but Hotch was a very willing sperm donor and you always have had a little crush on him," JJ teased. "Isn't two women every guy's fantasy? We take him to bed enough times and he's bound to knock one of us up."

"JJ!" Emily gasped. It took her a moment to realize that JJ was pulling her leg. She slapped JJ's shoulder. "You really had me going there."

JJ laughed. "I'm sorry, honey. It was just too easy. Besides, it took your mind off the test for a bit, didn't it?"

Emily tilted her head. "You're right. It did. But for future reference, there are much more pleasurable ways to distract me."

JJ placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips before muttering, "I'll keep that in mind." She pulled back when Emily went to kiss her again. "Time's up. I think you should be the one to check the test."

"Me?" Emily squeaked. She stood and walked slowly to the sink. She closed her eyes as she grabbed the small, white stick. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she read the test in silence. Emily turned to JJ with tears in her eyes. "Congratulations, Mama."

"I'm pregnant?" JJ clarified, her own eyes watering up. "On the first try?"

Emily swept her into her arms, kissing her deeply. "We're going to have a baby! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" JJ shouted. She laid her head against Emily's chest, listening to her quickened heartbeat. "I guess this means that I'll have to say the threesome for your birthday."

"You are very lucky that you're carrying my child," Emily mumbled. "Very, very lucky."

END

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC MCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**

forum/Profiler-Choice-Awards-2013/141001/


End file.
